


you wanna give me something better

by rories



Series: chroma aisthesis [6]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Ice Play, Power Outage, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 13:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20359168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rories/pseuds/rories
Summary: She wants to take him apart bit by bit and watch the flush spread further down his body.  She wants to hear him call her name before biting his lip to hold back the moans.  She wants to feel those long fingers wrapping around her wrists instead of the headboard as parts of him reach deep within her.  For a moment, she revels in the fact that all of these things can happen given enough time.The power is out.Sif and Loki pass the time.





	you wanna give me something better

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally supposed to come out during sifki week but *gestures vaguely* life. i plinked away at it for several weeks before finally just deciding to get it over with. this is set in the CA!Verse, but there is no need to read anything else in the series for this to make sense. it's super self indulgent and i haven't written anything this smutty in a hot minute sooooo
> 
> enjoy!

The historic heatwave knocks the power out about halfway through Sif’s work shift. It stays cool for awhile, but eventually the heat starts to seep into the building, making everyone miserable and sweaty. Sif usually tries to stay a few extra minutes after her shift ends to wrap things up, but today she gets out as soon as possible, blasting the air conditioning in her car the whole way home. 

The power is out even at her apartment, so she slowly ascends the stairs, wiping sweat from her forehead as she does. All she wants to do it grab a hopefully still cold beer from the fridge, strip down to her underwear, and hope that the power is restored soon. 

It’s quiet in the apartment when she finally makes it and opens the door. It’s usually because Loki is always on the quiet side, but today the ever present hum of the refrigerator and the whirring of gaming consoles makes the quiet somehow louder. She doesn’t even bother putting her stuff away, just toes off her shoes and heads to the kitchen, unbuttoning her uniform as she goes. 

“Loki?” she calls as she grabs a beer, resisting the urge to stand in front of the still cool but slowly warming fridge door. She hears a muffled grunt from the direction of the bedroom and pads down the hallway towards it. It’s slightly unusual for him to be anywhere but in his studio when she comes home, but glancing into the room on her way toward the back of the apartment reveals the reason. She can feel the heat from the setting sun as she walks past the open door of the studio and is tempted to close the door to keep it from creeping into the rest of the apartment. But she’s also aware of what the heat from all the windows will do to his supplies, so she continues her trek to find Loki. 

She finds him in their bedroom, sprawled corner to corner on their bed, stripped down to a pair of dark green boxer briefs with a faint red flush across his face and chest. The curtains over their balcony doors are pulled tight, making the room turn a dark orange with the lowering sun, but the heat is still building within the room. 

“Hey, love,” she says, setting her beer on the bedside table so she can have both hands free to strip off her clothes. She’s down to a tank top and her underwear when she looks back over to him, catching his eye once he’s done admiring her. “Spent too much time in the studio, huh?” 

Sif drops her clothes in the hamper and then crawls up the bed, careful not to touch him skin to skin, until she’s bracketed over him with her knees on either side of his hips and her hands by his ears. 

Loki just grunts but doesn’t take his eyes off her as she crawls toward him. “Have you had anything to drink?” she asks softly, slightly worried by the red in his cheeks and neck. He flutters a hand toward the other bedside table and when she looks up, there’s a glass of water, ice cubes half melted and condensation ready to make a ring on the wooden table. 

Sif reaches for the glass and leans back, careful to stay on her knees so they aren’t pressing skin to skin, and takes a long drink from the cup. Below her, Loki jerks as cold drops of condensation fall on his chest and it sparks a wicked idea in her head. 

She scoops an ice cube from the cup, never taking her eyes off of his as a few rogue drops of water fall to his chest. She quirks an eyebrow in question and smirks when he gives a slight jerky nod in response. She still keeps her knees from touching his hips, hovering right over where he’s the warmest, and she knows her core strength will allow her to hold this position far longer than he thinks. 

Even knowing it’s coming, he still jerks when she rubs the half melted ice cube down the center of his chest. His hands move from the corners of the bed to above his head, grabbing on to the wooden slats of the headboard. 

“Good boy,” she says when she notices and the shiver that wracks his body has nothing to do with the ice. The cube is already half melted when she pulls it out and is almost completely melted by the time she reaches the bottom of his sternum, so she lets it settle in a puddle against his skin. She watches as a droplet trails down along the line of his ribs and she resists the urge to follow it with her tongue. 

Sif takes another long drink of water, watching below her as Loki stares at the long line of her throat. He’s moving restlessly against the sheets but hasn’t moved his hands from the headboard and she thinks he looks so good stretched out across the bed under her. She digs another ice cube out of the glass and lets water drip from her fingertips as she sets the glass back on the bedside table. 

She runs this ice cube over Loki’s lips this time, watching the pink darken with the cold, before trailing the half melted cube down his neck, beelining for an already taught nipple. There’s not much ice left, but she swirls it around the nub, watching it tighten even more as she surrounds it. Above them, Loki’s hands move to reach for her, but she makes a sharp sound that has him freezing before quickly wrapping long fingers around the slats of the board and jerking his hips up towards hers. 

She decides to finally give in to him just a little bit and lowers herself until she’s resting on his hips. She can feel his arousal pressing against her and takes a moment for herself, grinding down and rocking steadily. 

The sound of his breath hitching underneath her sets her blood ablaze and she falls forward and rests her hands on his pectorals. She can’t help but curl her fingers into his flesh, reveling in the hiss he lets out when her fingernails leave marks in his skin. He bucks up again and she tightens her knees at his hips, holding him down. 

“Sif,” he whispers, knuckles white where they’re wrapped around the headboard. “Please.” His voice is low and breathy and it sends a rush of warmth and wetness to her center. 

Sif unclenches one hand and reaches for the ice again, tightening the fingers on her other hand on his chest as he bucks against her again. He’ll have bruises in the shapes of half moons above his heart and the thought of her mark on him leaves her weak. She needs to kiss him. 

His lips are still chilled from the earlier ice cube, but they warm quickly under her own. They slide together and she feels the flick of his tongue against hers. It’s easy to let him in, deepening the kiss as she relaxes into him. She shifts her knees lower, putting the barest inch of space between their skin, letting the heat and sweat that’s been building between them cool just the slightest. 

Sif bites at Loki’s lower lip, pulling it slightly as she sits up, huffing a small laugh when he tries to follow her up without letting go of the headboard. The air around them is thick with heat and there’s already sweat beading on her forehead as she leans back. She presses herself against his hips, grinding down again just to see him writhe and moan. 

She wants to take him apart bit by bit and watch the flush spread further down his body. She wants to hear him call her name before biting his lip to hold back the moans. She wants to feel those long fingers wrapping around her wrists instead of the headboard as parts of him reach deep within her. For a moment, she revels in the fact that all of these things can happen given enough time. 

And then he moans her name again at the same time that he bucks his hips up. She moves with him and laughs a little, rolling against him when he settles against the sheets once more. She hesitates for a moment, planning her next steps while she looks down at him. His breathing is heavy as he returns her look and his gaze is so sharp that there’s another burst of warmth in her belly and she presses herself more firmly against him. 

She could grab another ice cube and tease him until he’s begging for her to touch him. She could bind his hands where they are at the headboard and work her way down his body. She could demand that he shift down the bed until her center is above his face and take her pleasure at her own leisure. 

Instead, Sif leans back over him and finally presses skin to skin, feeling the sweat already building where their flesh touches. She plants her hands on either side of him and kisses him again and again, the heat rising exponentially. She wants to feel him skin to skin so she pushes away again, smirking when she sees his knuckles go white against the headboard as she moves away. She pulls off her tank top and tosses it to the side. She watches him as she unhooks her bra and when he swallows hard in anticipation, she tosses the bra the way of her tank top. 

She settles back to rest on his thighs instead of his hips and takes a moment to play with the band on his boxer briefs, snapping the elastic once or twice just to watch him jump. “You’re doing so good, Loki,” she says and runs her hands up his chest as he shivers. She finally fulfills her own wish and presses her chest against his and kisses him again, deep and consuming as she writhes against him. “So good for me.”

“Sif, please,” he says when she finally pulls away from him, hovering above him and brushing against his lips just barely. 

“What do you want?” she whispers against his mouth. “Tell me, Loki.” 

Loki’s breath shudders against her and she watches as he closes his eyes to steady himself. He swallows again and then finally answers. “I want to fuck you,” he says, voice low as he watches her reaction with half-lidded eyes. 

Sif kisses him hard again and then presses kisses along his jaw and cheek before nipping at his earlobe and sighing. “Then do it,” she replies and punctuates it with another nip to the ear. 

It’s exactly the signal he needed because his hands come quickly down to grab at her and before she can react, he has her flipped underneath him. She brackets his hips with her knees and can’t suppress her own shudder when he presses his cock against her. Loki mirrors her earlier position and has his hands resting on either side of her head and the look he gives her sends another rush of warmth to her core. 

“Come on, Loki,” she says. “Fuck me.” 

He kisses her hard and grinds against her again, but pulls away from her lips almost immediately, moving to kiss along the line of her neck and along her collarbone. He wastes no time moving down her body, biting and sucking at her skin. She buries her fingers in his hair, soft and silky against her skin, and guides him to her breast. 

Loki takes the hint and kisses the mound of flesh she guides him to, teasing around her nipple until she tightens her fist in his hair. She can feel him huff a small laugh against her skin before he sucks her nipple into his mouth, flicking his tongue against her. Her hips jerk up almost uncontrollably as she presses him closer to her breast. 

He doesn’t spend nearly as much time as she would like at her chest, and she’d be disappointed, but his apparent next destination is infinitely better. The kisses he leaves along her stomach on the way down are hotter than the heatwave that brought them to this position and she writhes against him again. His tongue laves against her skin just above the elastic of her underwear, teasing her with a promise of moving lower before he starts to tug them off her hips. She helps him along by lifting up slightly and she sighs as he tugs them down her legs and flings them to the other side of the room. 

Sif’s hands move from his hair to the sheets near her, gripping tightly when he kisses up her calf, to the inside of her knee, up her thigh and right where she wants him most. He doesn’t take his time like before, instead he runs his tongue from her opening to the top of her cunt, pressing firmly against her clit. It makes her grab the sheets harder and press closer to his mouth. 

He’s always been good at this point and she knows that if she lets him continue, it won’t take her long to find release. But he’s been so good for her so far and she thinks he deserves a reward. He licks at her again, thrusting his tongue into her before flicking at her clit and what was once a rush of warmth through her is a constant burn. 

“Loki,” she pants, trying to get his attention. He presses his tongue against her clit again before moving to insert one long finger into her. She’s so wet that it slides in easily and sends a shiver through her body. “Loki, I thought you wanted to fuck me.” 

He presses another kiss to her cunt and then another just above it on her mound, finger still pumping in and out. She feels the press of a second finger and pushes against them. “I do,” he says against her skin. 

“Then fuck me,” she moans, finally letting go of the sheets to grab his arms and pulling him up to her. She’s not going to say he scrambles up to her, he’s too graceful for that, but he does move with haste and struggles just the slightest with getting his underwear off. Finally, though, he’s naked and hot against her, his cock long and hard against her thigh. 

He kisses her again, all the longing for her laid into it, and she wraps her arms and legs around him. Loki ruts against her, his cock in the valley of her hip, and his breath stutters against her lips when he pulls away. He props himself up on one arm for a moment and runs one hand from her neck to her chest, squeezing one breast when she arches into his grip, before continuing lower. He slides two fingers into her again and hisses when her fingernails bite into the skin of his back, before he moves his fingers to her clit. He presses tight circles against her and she feels her orgasm building, the rush of heat flooding her whole body. 

She glares at him when he pulls away, but her irritation is short lived when he grabs his cock and presses it to her clit. He takes a moment to rub against her and she knows she’s covering him with wetness every time he thrusts against her cunt. “Loki,” she growls, writhing against him in an attempt to guide him in. When he still doesn’t do what she wants, she moves one hand from his back to his head and pulls him down until her mouth is near his ear. “Fuck. Me.” 

It’s all the incentive he needs because he moves the head of his cock to her opening and thrusts in. Sif keens when he enters her and her legs tighten at his waist to pull him deeper. Above her, she can feel Loki shuddering, his muscles flexing and tightening as he holds himself back. “Yes,” she hisses out before rolling her hips against him. 

“Sif,” he groans out in response, jerking slightly when she clenches down on him. He’s so long, he reaches so deep within her, deeper than anyone ever has. It takes him several seconds to start moving again and she meets him thrust for thrust when he does. She feels like he’s everywhere at once, filling her senses as he fills her cunt, pushing deep with every thrust. 

Loki digs his knees into the bed for a moment, shifting slightly to lean back on his heels and pulls her with him, still buried deep. The new angle hits something deep within her with every thrust and she can’t stop the cries that come out every time he pushes forward against her. She moves her hands up her body, cupping both breasts and tweaking her nipples, watching him from under half-lidded eyes as he watches her. 

“Harder,” she says harshly at the same time she rocks her hips upward. “Fuck me harder.” 

Loki grabs one of her legs and hitches it higher up before leaning forward, thrusting faster and deeper than before. The new angle means he’s hitting that spot within her at a new angle and she can feel herself climbing higher. Her leg tightens around his waist, the other wrapped around his thigh and she wants him, needs him closer. 

His grip on her thigh tightens as his thrusts get harder and she knows she’ll have bruises there tomorrow, marks that she’ll run her fingers over to remember and keep secret. He runs the fingers of his other hand over her stomach, almost petting her and he pounds even deeper, his hips slapping against her relentlessly. He presses against her stomach, his thumb dipping lower to circle around her clit and she’s so close. 

“Loki,” she gasps and he circles the bud again and she’s gone. Her legs shake as they press tighter around him and her hips jerk against him as her orgasm sends waves of pleasure through her whole body. 

He waits for the aftershocks to end before moving again, gripping her hips as he slows his thrusts, though they’re still just as deep. She can tell he’s holding back, waiting for her permission, and it sends another jolt of pleasure through her body. She runs her hands up his arms until they’re at his shoulders, pulling him and urging him to rest against her. 

His hips are still rutting into her, his face and chest flushed red with exertion and heat, and the sweat building on his brow. He’s the most beautiful thing she’s ever seen and she loves that she can reduce him to this with so little. “Sif,” he whispers and kisses her softly. “Please.” 

She knows he wants to come and he’s been such a good boy that she finally takes mercy on him. She rolls her hips against him on his next thrust, clenching down on him on the downstroke. She won’t be able to come again, but she can help him along. “Okay,” she says against his lips and his hips jerk in response. He starts to speed up again, fucking her deep and hard, just as she’d asked, and it’s only a few thrusts later that his hips stutter against hers and she can feel him flood her. 

He gives a few last thrusts, his breath coming fast and hard against her neck where he’d settled, and then he sinks into her. He won’t be able to stay here for long, resting on top of her, but she’s stronger than him and can take it. Eventually, however, he slips out of her and rolls to the side, putting a little space between them to cool off, but keeping a hand on her stomach. 

The power outage has brought heat and silence into the apartment and all she can hear is their rapid breaths and the slowing rush of blood in her ears. Her thoughts are fuzzy as the rush of their love-making still thrums through her. They lay there in the quiet as their breathing slows and Sif plays with Loki’s fingers on her stomach. 

The two of them are almost asleep, spread out naked across their bed in the early evening darkness, when there’s a loud click and different hums and tones and beeps from various machinery turning back on. The first blast of cold air from the air conditioner feels amazing on her still slick skin, but she’s not surprised when Loki rolls over to press against her side to trap heat between them. 

Sif’s chuckle is low as she laces their fingers together, moving her head until she can press her lips to Loki’s forehead. He snuffles against her shoulder and then kisses the skin there and Sif sighs in contentment. 

“Love you,” he says quietly, under the buzz of the air conditioner and presses another kiss against her shoulder. 

Sif smiles into the dark and grips his fingers tighter. It’s not often he expresses his feelings with words and it always makes her heart flutter when he does. She knows she’ll have to get up soon, to clean up, to go turn lights off or on, and maybe order them some food, but for now, she’s content to lay in the dark with Loki. 

“I love you, too.”


End file.
